


Vanilla and Fresh Strawberries

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tribbing, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, soft Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: When your best friend can read your mind, it’s hard to keep your crush a secret.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 150
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Vanilla and Fresh Strawberries

She smelled like vanilla and fresh cherries. You can’t remember when you first noticed that about her, you just knew that it was tied in with when your feelings changed completely. It was hard to say which came first. Did you notice the smell and it made you start to wonder what it would be like having her soft lips against yours or what it would be like to have her naked body wrapped around you or what it would be like to wake up with her and nuzzle into her chestnut hair and breathe in that sweet intoxicating scent? Or did you only start to notice that she smelled so good because your feelings for her had changed?

In the end, it probably didn’t matter. Wanda Maximoff had your heart and you didn’t know how to tell her.

She was your closest friend, which was weird to think about objectively. She was probably the most powerful person on the planet. An actual Avenger. And yet you’d met her in the park as the soft and adorable woman she is. She’d wanted to pat your dog and Mr. Darcy was more than willing to oblige. He wriggled happily while she ruffled his fur and bounded around the park while the two of you talked and threw the ball for him.

The story of how you met would be the perfect meet-cute if it had ended with you dating. Walking around the park talking because each topic seamlessly blended into the next that before you knew it 4 hours had passed and you both needed to get home though neither of you had wanted to actually do that.

In another world that would have led to a first date, and a first kiss, and long make-out sessions, and a fall wedding, and two-point-three children. That was how those kinds of meetings went, wasn’t it?

Not that you could complain about what you got. Wanda Maximoff was your best friend. You spent full days together just being silly. She hung out with you at your house in her pajamas with Mr. Darcy’s head in your lap. She came to see movies with your favorite actors on the first day they came out. You would have days where you’d bake together and end up eating more raw cookie dough than actual cookies.

You also talked about crushes and helped each other get ready for dates. So you knew that this private longing needed to stay that way. Unrequited love sometimes stayed unrequited. Having her as a friend was better than not having her in your life at all.

So as you sat curled up with her on the couch watching a movie that had a very weird idea about what romance actually was, and each time she shifted, you got a little waft of vanilla and cherries and all you could think about if she tasted just as sweet.

“You know I can hear your thoughts, right?” Wanda asked. For a second you thought the world stopped. Like the air had been sucked out of the room and you were about to be sucked down into the bowels of hell where you belonged for making your best friend uncomfortable. Her tone had been light and teasing and a little bit playful, but all you could think was you’d just ruined your friendship because how can you be friends with someone who thought things like that about you.

When your heart seemed to start beating again, you tried to say something. Explain. Reassure her that you would stop thinking things like that. Or anything to let her know that her being your friend was more important than anything else and you were so sorry for thinking anything that would jeopardize that.

Your mouth opened and closed for a moment like a fish as you tried to get the words in order. Wanda took your hand and gave it a squeeze. “It’s okay… it’s okay…” She soothed as she gently patted your hand.

“No. It’s not, Wanda,” you argued. “I love you. And I would never want to make you feel uncomfortable. You’re my best friend and I would never do anything that would ruin that intentionally.”

“Sweetie, it’s okay. I promise.” She assured it.

“I just… I love you, Wanda,” you said, frowning and looking down at her delicate hands. “I love you as a friend. And I’m in love with you. I don’t want the second to interfere with the first. It’s just how I feel. I promise, I’ll never push for more or complain about you putting me in the friendzone. I just want you to be happy. But I do… I want everything. I want marriage, and kids, and making you soup when you’re sick. I want to hold your hands, and kiss you, and make love with you, and fuck you. I want to go to sleep with you at night and wake up in bed with you. I want all of it. But I know that’s not what you want and you’ll never want that. I’m happy with anything you’ll give. Friends is more than I deserve. So… please… please know I’ll try not to think those things.”

Wanda smiled softly, leaned in and captured your lips. Her lips were softer than you’d even imagined and the kiss more magical. It wasn’t a spark like they talk about in romance novels but it did feel like a static charge. You closed your eyes and melted into her, matching her. Too scared to make it desperate or more passionate in case it scared her and it meant the kiss ended.

Slowly she pulled back, your bottom lip pulling gently between hers. “Wanda?” You said hesitantly.

“I’ve known how you felt when you first felt it,” Wanda said. “I even knew on the day we met how you thought I was cute and you considered asking me out. I considered saying something then too. But I was scared. I’ve never been with a woman. I mean… I’ve never been with anyone. But I didn’t know how I felt about it yet. I needed to be sure.”

She lifted your hand to her mouth and kisses it. “By the time I’d worked up the courage to explore it, you’d stopped thinking about me that way. So I let it go again. And then…then you started thinking about how good I smelled and I knew it had become something else. But I wanted to be sure. But trust me, sweet girl. You have never made me feel uncomfortable.”

“But I was thinking about how you tasted.” You argued.

“Yeah. You did. But you picture kissing me when you did that. And I know you have thought about more too. But -” she shook her head and let out a breath. “The things people think about me… They can get pretty dark. A lot of people are scared of me. Even Steve feels a little scared of me sometimes. Some people are so terrified they think about me killing them. Or them killing me. They think about doing things to me. Scary things. Most of them involving sex. You… You think about how I smell like vanilla and cherries and how that matches how sweet I am. You think about kissing me and what I just look like waking up in the morning. But mostly you think about how much you like being with me which has never changed even from the day you met that’s what you thought most. And even when it is sex stuff… It’s sweet. And trust me. Sex stuff I can handle.”

“You shouldn’t have to, “ you said.

She sighed. “People’s thoughts are their own and most of the time their pretty intrusive. I don’t like hearing them. I was a scared and angry child when we went to what we thought was SHIELD. But I agreed to this. I have to accept that sometimes I’ll hear things and have to smile and pretend I didn’t. But I don’t want to pretend with you anymore. I want what you want. All of it.”

You kissed her again. It was hungrier this time. More passionate and greedy. You had both said you wanted all of it and you both intended to take it. Your hands traveled up under her sweater and massagers her breasts while she leaned back on the couch and pulled you with her, making sure your thigh was between her legs so she could grind against it.

You pulled back with a gasp and looked down into the green of her eyes. “Maybe we should slow down a bit.”

Wanda nuzzled at your neck and nipped at your earlobe, sending a shiver through you. “Why would we want to do that?”

“You just said you’ve never been with anyone. Maybe we should take it slow.”

She smiled and bit her bottom lip. It was both cute and sexy all at once and you rolled your hips against her thigh without thinking about it. “It’s been two years in the making, isn’t that slow enough?”

“But,” you reasoned. “Don’t you want it to be special?”

“It’s with you,” she said, looking into your eyes. “It will be.”

You kissed her again, deeply and passionately. You tangled your hands in her hair as she dug her fingers in your back and ground against your thigh.

You pulled back again and she looked up at you with lust blown eyes. “Bedroom?” You asked.

“Yes, please,” she hummed.

You got up and pulled her to her feet. The two of you kissed all the way to the bedroom, shedding clothing down the hall like a trail of breadcrumbs. When you reached the bedroom you took a moment to look at her. Your eyes traveled over her curves, taking in every beautiful part of her. You took a step forward and she moved into you, letting you circle your arms around her and kiss her neck. 

You moved to the bed, laying her in her back as you kissed down her body. You paused at her breasts, pulling one pale pink nipple into your mouth and sucking on it until it formed a hard peak and then moving to the other. She gasped and moaned, her hands bunching in the sheets. She rutted against your thigh, the wet heat of her arousal smearing on your skin.

You moved lower, kissing a trail down her stomach, she squirmed under you and spread her legs a little wider. When you reached her cunt you nuzzled at her soft chestnut pubic hair making her giggle. You spread her folds and flattened your tongue, running it up the length of her pussy. She hummed softly and pushed her hips up against you. Her fluids coated your tongue, salty and sweet as you swirled it around. You took your time, teasing her as you watched her squirm under your touch.

As you began to focus on her clit - painting it in a mixture of broad sweeps and tight circle - you teased her entrance with your index finger. She tensed as you slipped it inside her, her soft walls, squeezing around your digits, wet and warm. You moved your hand slowly, letting her adjust to the feeling as you sucked her clit and flicked your tongue over it.

As she started to relax you pushed in deeper, curling your finger and seeking out that special spot inside her. When the tip of your finger touched on it, you pushed hard and she gasped and bucked up into your mouth. You focused on that spot inside her, dragging your fingers over it while your tongue worked her clit. She writhed under you, her hips bucking up and her hands bunching in the sheets. She was a sight to behold, as you looked up and watched as you brought her undone.

You added a second finger, going slow and watching her reactions so you were making sure you weren’t hurting her. She mewled and arched her back and pushed forward into your hand more. You sped up your pace and dragged your fingers over her g-spot again and again. Her legs started to tremble and she grabbed your hair and pushed you down on her cunt more. With a loud cry, she came on your face, her cunt clenching and fluttering around your fingers.

“God, you’re beautiful, Wanda.” You hummed as you crawled up her body. She wrapped her legs around you and you started to grind down against her, you pussy rubbing against her.

Her hands slid around your back and she pulled you down into a deep kiss as the two of you moved with each other. She nudged you, and you let her roll you on your back. Her hand slid down to your cunt and she teased her fingers over your mound. “I love you, you know?” She whispered.

“I know,” you replied, looking up into her eyes. “I love you too.”

“Do you trust me?” She asked.

You nodded and the green in her eyes turned pink as she tentatively slipped her fingers between your folds. She moved her fingers slowly at first like she was just figuring things. As you responded to her she became more confident. Her fingers flew over your clit, creating a tingle that crept out through you and made your skin prickle.

She seemed to be able to read your mind. Each touch was exactly what you needed to increase the pleasure coursing through you. As she pushed two fingers into your cunt, you realized that was exactly what was happening. She was reading you, to figure out exactly what was affecting you most.

Her thumb rubbed your clit, quickly and hard as her fingers moved inside of you. She found your g-spot and dragged her fingers over it. To begin with just lightly but she went harder and harder until it felt like a wildfire had been lit inside you. You jerked wildly under her and cried out loudly as she pulled you apart.

Her wrist twisted, corkscrewing her fingers inside you, so her knuckles ground into your g-spot. “Fuck!” You cried, arching of the bed as you came hard. She smiled softly and bit her bottom lip as she stroked you through your orgasm.

“You looked so beautiful,” she said as you panted under her, her eyes settling to their usual green.

“That was amazing.” You hummed.

She curled into you, putting your head on your shoulder and you nuzzled into her. “You’re kinda easy, Wanda. Not even a first date.” You teased.

She started giggling and tickled your side. “You can talk.”

You laughed and squirmed under her until her hands settled and you both relaxed in the bed again. “I think we’re going to be really happy.” Wanda hummed as her eyes fell closed.

You pulled her a little closer and breathed her in. When you spoke it was in a soft whisper. “I know we will. I’m going to spend the rest of my life making sure of it.”


End file.
